Ghost Family
by othersideofthemirror
Summary: The more famous a family is, the more dysfunctional it seems to be. After all having famous parents isn't all its cracked up to be. 14 year old Trevor Fenton knows this better than anyone. This is his life, dysfunctional family, friends and all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter One**

Danny took a deep, calming breath and pulled out of the Casper High parking lot. This was the third time he had needed to pick up his 14 year old son Trevor in the past 2 months. His son had, once again, been suspended for fighting. Or if you wanted to be more accurate he had been suspended for kicking the crap out of his classmates. Sometimes Danny really hated that most of his children had black belts in one martial art or another.

"So, what did they do this time?" He asked finally

Trevor said nothing, keeping his eyes (which were the same color as his father's) focused on the scenery passing by the car window.

"Well?" Danny pressed

Trevor mumbled something to low for him to catch and tugged at one of the strings attached to his brown Peruvian beanie.

"Come on Trev, you broke that kid's nose, tell me why"

"He called me a fag." He responded softly, eyes downcast, "He's been giving me shit since I came out and today…it was just too much."

Danny sighed, "Trev, there are always gonna be people who are going to give you static for who you are. You just have to learn to ignore them."

"Oh come on dad don't give me this lecture again. I'm not just gonna let them talk shit about me! I won't and Roman wouldn't either" he looked as if he was going to say more but Danny cut him off

"Watch your language. And Roman isn't a good role model, you know that. He's been arrested more times than you've had detention."

Trevor said nothing, resting his head once more against the window.

Danny sighed (it seemed like he had been doing that a lot lately) and reached over to grip his son's shoulder.

"I know it sucks being bullied Trev. But give it time, kids are pretty close minded. When they get older they'll see that it's not a big deal." He squeezed the shoulder lightly and smiled.

Silence.

Danny heaved another sigh and pulled into their driveway.

"You're suspended for 3 days, you're not grounded but I don't want you lying around the house. I have to go back to work, so I want you to pick Justin up after the middle school lets out okay?"

Trevor looked at him and smiled, his eyes lighting up, "Okay" he said softly. He climbed out of the car and jogged up to the front door. Danny sat behind the wheel, watching as his middle son disappeared into the dark house. He wished that he could be around more but protecting the world was still a full-time gig. He heaved another sigh and pulled out of the driveway.

Trevor dropped his messenger bag near the door and immediately mounted the stairs and began to climb. The staircase went up through the second floor and lead up to a heavy oak door that led to Roman's room. He pushed open the door and stepped inside, gagging at the smell of incense, cigarette smoke and weed.

Roman's room was long and rectangular, with sloping walls covered in posters that met in a point at the roof. The floor was worn wood and covered in dirty clothes. Strings of L.E.D. lights were strung around casting the room into low lighting. A beat-up tv, playing an old South Park episode, rested on the floor in front of the tattered couch. A mattress was pushed up against the far wall, underneath the singular round window. A mini-fridge, doubling as an end table and topped with an overflowing ash tray, hummed near one arm of the couch. Roman was pacing back and forth between his bed and his closet, talking to himself and throwing clothes pell-mell into his duffel-bag.

"Why are you packing Roman?" Trevor asked, plopping down on the couch.

Roman started, "Uh, no reason. _You should tell him Roman. _Shut up!" he tugged nervously on the fraying hem of his akatsuki t-shirt. He slouched over to the couch and collapsed onto it next to Trevor.

"Suspended again, huh? _What'd you do?"_

Trevor ignored the change of voice. His brother had a severe case of MPD, the different voices was how he distinguished between the personalities.

"Beat up a bigot" he said calmly

Roman laughed and put an unlit cigarette between his lips with shaking hands.

"Seriously Roman are you okay? You look like a mess today"

And Trevor wasn't lying. Roman's hair, naturally snow white, was disheveled and dirty. Dark bags made his violet eyes appear to pop out of his skull, many of his piercings were not in and his hands (one with the nails painted black and the other white) trembled badly as he lit his cigarette.

"Shut up," he said gruffly "_we're fine"_

They sat in silence for several more minutes, watching Kenny get his head bit off by Ozzy Osbourne.

"You still want that septum piercing?" Roman asked.

Trevor smiled widely. Ever since Roman had begun training as a professional body piercer he had been begging to get a septum piercing.

"Sure"

Roman returned his smile and got up, searching for his supplies.

**This is just an idea that popped into my head. Please review, but no flames please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ghost Family**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I would suggest you read Error: Malfunction (and review :) **** don't forget to review) before you read this chapter**

Danny smiled widely as Trevor transformed back from 'going ghost'.

"Good job Trev, you shaved 5 whole seconds off your time. You're ahead of Fiona now"

Trevor groaned and fiddled with his new septum ring. The black hoop was still sore, but he was really happy to have it.

"God, Fiona's gonna have a fit! I'll never hear the end of it." he grumbled.

Danny laughed and entered Trevor's new time into the obstacle courses memory banks. In true arcade style there was a list of names going down the screen in pixilated blue letters. Trevor's initials TVF (Trevor Vlad Fenton) were now blinking in third place. At the top of the list was Danny initials, which had claimed top spot for as long as the software had been installed. Beneath Danny's initials were the initials RJF (Roman Jack Fenton) and Danny sighed again (dang! He had to stop doing that)

Danny ran a hand through his ebony hair, face set in a thoughtful expression. Roman was a veritable prodigy, no doubt about that. He had slumped through all of Danny's simulations and training with minimal effort, simply to get his mom off his back and his scores were still, to this day, unbeaten by anyone except Danny. But he refused to use his powers at all. Danny had only seen Roman use his powers once in a real fight, and that was when Skulker tried to 'hunt' him. The amount of ferocity Roman had unleashed had been almost frightening; by the time Danny had intervened, Skulker was practically begging to be taken to Walker's prison. It was…amazing. But because of one childhood accident he refused to even do something as simple as Phasing unless his life was in imminent danger. And because of how Danny handled the situation his own son could barely tolerate his presence. He hadn't meant to laugh, honest to God he didn't, but he was so happy. His son, his five year old son, had formed and used a potent ghost ray! It was a momentous occasion. It meant that he would be able to pass on all his secrets, techniques, everything. He was bursting with joy. But Roman had begun to withdraw, even back then. By his tenth birthday, he rarely spoke to Danny, preferring the company of the other voice in his head (which Fiona called Nice Roman) or his mother. Danny had tried so many things to break down the wall between them, but had never succeeded. It really killed him that—

"Hey, hey dad you okay?" Trevor asked waving a hand energetically in front of his face.

Danny blinked a couple times and shook his head slightly, "Y-yeah, I was just thinking Trev. Uh, how 'bout you go order a pizza? I'll finish up here and be up in a minute."

"Kay"

And with that Trevor simply began to rise up, phasing through the ceiling. Danny watched the soles of his beat up Vans disappear and sighed again.

* * *

Trevor finished ordering the pizza and hung up the phone, marveling at the fact they still had a landline. I mean, that's rare in today world, right? Gotta-be. He turned and came face to face with a freshly showered (if the wet hair was anything to go by) and very irritated looking Roman. He had put all his piercings in and now resembled an angry human pincushion. Trevor would have been scared it he hadn't faced the exact same look a hundred times over.

"Where's the brat?" he growled, "_Where's Justin?"_

"I dunno, why?"

"Stole my lighter," he muttered, patting his pockets, "and I can't find my spare"

He muttered a curse and began to search through the kitchen drawers. Trevor said nothing, watching his nicotine deprived brother go cuckoo was kind of amusing in a sick way. The older teen gave a cry of joy and straightened up, holding a box of matches like some kind of holy treasure. Then he shoved them unceremoniously into his pocket and slung a draw-string backpack (littered with buttons and patches) over his shoulder.

"Alright, later," he said, "_see you tomorrow"_

"Where are you going?" Trevor asked curiously

"Emily's"

"Oh…'kay"

* * *

Roman was almost out the door when he heard his dad's voice call out behind him, "Hey there Roman, where you going?"

"Out" he said simply, opening the door, "_gonna go see Emily" _his other half supplied helpfully. He winced, he really hated that voice sometimes.

"Oh..alright"

Roman blinked as his dad walked into the living room, not saying anything about the overnight bag over his shoulder or the fact he didn't ask what time he would be home. That was…out of character for him. Usually he was pretty overprotective. Oh well, Roman shrugged, he wasn't going to complain about it. He stepped out the door, lit a cigarette with a match (he already missed his lighter) and took off towards Emily's house, ignoring the voice that suggested maybe his dad was trying to change. Roman didn't care one way or the other. A couple more weeks and he was outta here. No more ghosties and no more worries. The helpful voice started to speak up but Roman took a deep drag on the cancer stick and forcibly shut it up. A couple more weeks. Then freedom.

**I know the chapters are short, but they will get longer as the story progresses…assuming I get enough reviews to inspire me to continue the story ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 wellmore like 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter three, well more like 2.5**

Sam stared in disbelief at her desk. Please God let her eyes be playing tricks on her. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. Had the stack of paperwork gotten even bigger when she ran to the Nasty Burger for a bite to eat? She dropped into her chair with a groan. When she agreed to take a full time job at the APPD (Amity Park Paranormal Division) she never expected there to be so much paperwork. It had been weeks since Spectra's last attack and there was still a mountain of paperwork, it was ridiculous! It had taken three hours to stop her and three weeks, WEEKS!, to deal with all the dreadful paperwork.

Without realizing she was doing it, she reached out and grabbed the family photo off her desk and began to turn it between her hands. Maybe she would take tomorrow off; after all, she had worked late every night since the Spectra incident. Lost in thought she looked at the family photo, a small smile gracing her face.

The photo was the stereotypical family photo, taken several months ago. They were in the park standing in front of a picnic table. Danny had his arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder and had Justin (their youngest son and a spitting image of his father, but with violet eyes) on his shoulders. Standing to their right and dressed in a maroon Hollister hoodie was their 14 year old daughter Fiona, Sam in miniature with preppy clothes, and Trevor's twin. Speaking of Trevor, he was on the other side of them, dressed in his usual sky blue hoodie and cargo shorts, Peruvian beanie missing for once, his short black hair disheveled and sticking up in every direction. Roman was standing at the edge of the photograph, dressed in a slightly overlarge black sweater and skinny jeans. His hair was actually combed that day and it brushed against his shoulders. Upon Sam's request he had removed the majority of his piercings for this picture, only leaving in a pair of spider bite hoops in the lower right corner of his lip. One hand was shoved in his pocket and the other was ruffling Trevor's hair. And everyone, EVERYONE, was smiling widely.

It was Sam's favorite picture of their family. It had been a great mother's day, starting with breakfast in bed and ending in the park. The entire family had been happy that day; Roman even made the effort to act somewhat pleasant to Danny, a rare occurrence to be sure. Sam looked at her desk again and then back at the photo; yeah she was taking tomorrow off. Maybe they would have a family day, no ghosts, no work, just the Fentons. She smiled that sounded like a great idea.

* * *

Halfway across town, Danny groaned in unison with Sam. What on God's green earth had he been thinking when he let Trevor, who was notorious for having a stomach like a bottomless pit, order pizza. With a wince he paid the delivery boy and took the six, SIX! Extra large pizzas. There were only four people in the house, with Sam working late and Roman out.

He placed the stack of boxes on the table and pointed a warning finger at Trevor, "These better get eaten Trev, or you're gonna be paying me back the money."

Fiona looked up from her phone long enough to cast the stack of pizzas a disgusted look, "God, Trevor you're such a fat ass" she groaned, rolling her eyes. Trevor chuckled and took the top four boxes off the top of the pile, "You're just upset that I beat your best time. Besides, according to your friends most people think I have a rather nice ass" he punctuated this statement with a shake of his slender hips. With his point made, he disappeared into the den to demolish the pizza in front of a TV.

"Language" Danny scolded, trying (and failing) to hide his smile. Fiona just huffed and shoved her phone into her hoodie pocket, before pulling the vegetable pizza out from the bottom of the stack.

"God, he's so immature!" she complained

"He's not immature, he just sees life differently than you" Danny replied

"No he's immature." Fiona argued stubbornly, "I mean even Justin is more mature than he is, and Justin's ten!"

Justin, who had been silently working on homework at the kitchen's island until this point, glanced up and frowned at his big sis, "Hey don't drag me into this. You started it so you don't get to complain when he ends it." with these words of wisdom he returned to his math, ignoring the looks they were giving him.

Fiona gave a final huff and stalked out of the room.

"Teenagers" Justin muttered dryly

Danny laughed and ruffled his youngest's hair; that was exactly what he had been thinking.

* * *

**Hey people who may or may not be reading this. this isn't really chapter three more like chapter2.5. it's just here to kinda show the family dynamics better and set up chapter three which will be the Fenton's family day! Assuming of course that I get reviews...:) Happy New Year and thanks for reading! **


	4. The Real Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine**

**Chapter Three**

_I may look happy, but honestly dear_

_The only way I'll really smile_

_Is if you cut me ear to ear_

Roman groaned as his ringtone broke the peaceful silence of Emily's bedroom. He extracted himself from the tangle of limbs and stood up, shivering as his feet hit the floor. He crossed the floor in sleepy strides and pulled his phone out of his discarded jacket.

"What?"

"Good morning to you too, bro" Trevor said sunnily, smile evident in his voice.

"What. Do. You. Want? _Do you have any idea how early it is?"_

"First off its noon. Secondly, mom declared this a family day so you gotta come back."

"Family day?..._shit"_

Roman hung up the phone before his brother could respond and began to pull on his clothes.

"Where ya going?" a sleepy voice asked. Roman finished buttoning his pants and turned back to Emily, who still looked beautiful to him, even half-asleep and disheveled. He crossed the room in three long strides and straddled her. He gave her a quick kiss and smiled ruefully,

"Sorry girl, I gotta go. _Family day."_

"It's okay, as long as you make it up to me later" the purple haired girl replied with a smirk, leaning up to give him another kiss. Roman pulled away slowly, still smiling.

"Bye" he whispered standing back up and pulling on his shirt.

Emily leaned back into the pillows, green eyes sparkling playfully, "Bye baby"

Roman slid on his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out the snags. He paused in the doorway and looked back

"I'll see you later._ I love you"_ a blush spread over his surprised face and he quickly walked away. Emily sat there stunned, that was the first time Roman ever had admitted to loving her. The sound of the front door closing broke into her thoughts and a smile crossed her face. Maybe today would be a pretty good day.

* * *

Three hours later the Fenton family was seated in the park having a picnic and Trevor had to admit, it was pretty nice. Whatever had Roman all dazed was keeping him docile enough that he was actually getting along with Dad. It was pretty cool, today was the only day that Trevor could remember actually seeing Roman smile at one of Dad's lame jokes. Fiona was actually acting like a normal human being and not the preppy nightmare she usually was. Justin had his nose buried in a book, but that was normal. It was pretty peaceful, honestly. But like most days with the Fenton's something was bound to happen that screwed it up.

That 'something' came in the form of Ember McLain, who announced her presence by launching a pink ghost ray from her guitar. This ray smashed into the dazed Roman, sending him flying from the force of impact. Before anyone could react (which was surprising really, seeing as the entire family except for Justin were highly trained ghost hunters) he had bounded to his feet, eyes glowing a furious red, mouth twisted into a snarl.

"Y_ou shouldn't have done that"_ he whispered, "Like I told Skulker, I'm off limits"

Two bright rings appeared around him going from his head to his feet. His natural colors inverted, his hair turning black, his eyes red. He shrugged off his jacket.

"You're about to die again" he stated matter-of-factly.

Trevor watched, stunned, as his brother launched himself at Ember, his fists glowing red with ecto-energy. He had never seen Roman's ghost form before, never seen him fight. It was…frightening. He wondered if Roman was even in control of himself when he went ghost because his movements were so savage, almost animalistic. While normally he moved with a slow gracefulness, he was now moving in extremely fast and slightly choppy movements. Ember launched another ghost ray at him and he didn't even bother to dodge it, letting it hit him and then shrugging it off. From the look of things, it was only Ember's dexterity that had kept her from getting hit yet. He was vaguely aware of his dad and sister going ghost, he was completely entranced. As he watched, Roman landed a heavy kick on the neck of the guitar, knocking it out of Ember's hands. Then his fists began to blur as he rained hit after hit down on the rock star ghost.

'_Oh shit!" _Trevor thought _'he wasn't kidding. He's really trying to kill her again!"_ panicking, he turned into his ghost form and quickly flew towards his brother. He managed to catch one of his fists on a backswing and began to pull him back, with the help of Danny and Fiona. Roman broke free only once, giving Ember one final ecto-enhanced kick to the jaw before he was restrained again. He glared hatefully at the fallen ghost, who had already begun to heal her own injuries. Suddenly he gave a vicious surge forward and Trevor was almost pulled off balance. He tightened his grip on Roman and shook him sharply, "Roman! Snap the hell out of it! This isn't you!"

These words seem to have made an impression. Roman stopped struggling suddenly, blinking. His eyes reverted back to purple and changed back from ghost form. His hateful expression fell off and a look of abject horror replaced it.

"Shit. _Oh no"_ he whispered sounding nauseous

"Roman, it's okay." Danny whispered soothingly, "Look, she's already healing"

"Yeah man no stress." Trevor added brightly

"It's not okay, it's not. _I hurt someone again, I'm a monster" _Trevor stared at his brother, astonished. He sounded close to tears, what the hell? Roman _NEVER_ cried.

"Hey bro, don't say that. You're not a monster"

Roman ignored him and pulled free from them, quickly gathering up his jacket and sprinting away, casting frightened looks back over his shoulder. Trevor started after him but was stopped by Danny hand on his shoulder,

"Don't Trev, he needs some alone time" he said solemnly

"What!" Trevor stared at his dad with disbelief, "Did you see that? He just had a mini-breakdown! The last thing he needs right now is alone time. What if he tries something stupid?"

Without waiting for a reply he pulled free from his father and chased after his brother.

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy. Oh and do me a favor, will ya? Check out the story 'Teenage Angst, High School, and Assassination Attempts.' It's a Danny's kids fic too, and I kinda encouraged the dude to post it so I need ya'll to review it so he doesn't think it's a waste of time.**

**Ja ne,**

**othersideofthemirror**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing be mines**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Roman quickly navigated the back alleys, destination already in mind. He was always good at avoiding his problems, compartmentalizing, blocking them out, he knew every trick in the book when it came to ignoring his feelings. Right now he was using a rather simple avoidance technique called, you guessed it…running away. He arrived at the backdoor of Amity Park's only tattoo and piercing parlor; a small place called The Coffin; run by Jason Wu, the son of Kwan Wu and Star Smith. Even through the heavy metal door Roman could hear Marilyn Manson's "Lunchbox" loud and clear and feel it shaking the ground under his feet. It was really a wonder that the neighboring businesses never filed a noise complaint. He pulled open the door, stepped inside and shivered; the place really was as cold as a coffin (pun? Why yes, yes it was).

Jason was sitting behind the counter with his feet up; somehow reading a magazine despite the fact his blonde hair eclipsed his eyes. He noticed Roman and snorted, "I told you I don't do free piercings" he said dismissively, "you want me to shove a needle through your tongue you pay like everybody else."

Roman bristled slightly in annoyance, he didn't ask for free piercings that much (although it was true that the majority of his piercings were free). But he ignored it and cut right to the point.

"I need to crash with you for a couple days. _Please, man"_

Roman could sense the blonde lifting an eyebrow, "Why me"

His monotone, uncaring voice made the question come out as a statement, but Roman was used to it. He could count the number of times he had heard any emotions in Jason's voice on one hand.

"'C_ause I need someplace to lay low_. And you're such an uncaring asshole that no one would look here"

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Jason replied. He scratched his left ankle with the heel of his right foot and flipped the page of his magazine, a perfect picture of disinterest.

"Come on man. W_e're friends, no matter how little you like to admit it."_ Roman smirked slightly, time for blackmail, "And, and I looked after you when you had that really bad trip last year." He finished smugly.

Jason looked up at him for the first time during the entire conversation and just stared at him. The white haired teen stared right back, not breaking eye contact. He knew exactly what his friend was doing, trying to see if he was serious. Finally the older boy looked back at his magazine

"You can crash on the couch. Keep your hands off my booze though," He looked up and tilted his head so one eye (the same green color as his father's) was visible and gave him a flat stare that translated as 'I'm dead serious'.

Roman rolled his eyes, thanked Jason (he received a toneless grunt in return) and walked into the shop's back office. He opened the thick mahogany door at the back and trekked up the staircase to Jason's flat.

It's a good thing Jason is so apathetic about everything, Roman mused. He didn't want to talk about what happened and he knew that the blonde wouldn't ask. He and Jason had met at an Arch Enemy concert one town over and Roman had clocked him good in the mosh pit. Jason had picked himself up off the ground and then hit him right back. They had both left that concert with matching black eyes. Ever since then they had been thick as thieves, even though Jason would have bamboo shoved under his fingernails before he admitted to caring about anyone.

The white-haired boy pushed open the flat's door and promptly collapsed onto the battered couch. Oddly enough the flat was decorated a lot like Roman's room, dark colors, walls papered with posters, and low lighting. He flipped on the TV, lit a cigarette and laid his head back against the armrest.

* * *

Trevor was in a panic. He had been searching for almost four hours and he still hadn't found Roman. He been all over town, everyplace he could think of his brother going; the Skulk and Lurk, the music shop, the park, Emily's house and had turned up nothing. He had sent a text to his brother trying to find out where he was and all he had gotten in reply was '_Fine. Home in a couple days_'.

Trevor frowned, why had Roman freaked out like that anyway? He hadn't even hurt Ember that badly, she had healed herself and disappeared by the time the Fenton's messed up family drama had concluded. '_Hurt someone again'_ that's what he had said. When had he hurt anyone? Trevor assumed that Roman meant hurt someone with his ghost powers. After all, the ebony haired boy had seen his older brother beat the crap out of people bare-handed with no problems or remorse. Now that he thought about it Roman had never really given a good reason for not using his ghost powers. Or for his strong dislike for dad. Trevor had asked of course, when he was younger, but both of Roman's voices had been silent and the glare he had received had stopped all further questions. He walked into Roman's room and crossed it, heading towards the bed. His foot hit something and he tripped, sprawling onto the mattress and smacking his head against the wall. Muttering curses that would have made his mom wash his mouth out with the strongest soap they owned, Trevor inspected the floor, trying to find what he had tripped on. One of the boards on the floor was sticking up slightly, not enough to be very noticeable but still sticking up enough to trip him. How that worked he didn't know, but he had a bump on his head to prove it.

Now that he was inspecting the board he noticed that the nails holding it down were only there for show, they weren't actually nailed into the floor. Curious, he pulled the board away and looked down into the small cubby hole underneath it. The cubby hole appeared to be a stash spot. Inside it there were a couple grams of weed, a pipe, a small bong, two fifths of whiskey, and a folded up piece of notebook paper. Trevor hesitated, he knew that he would hate it if someone went through his stuff but he really wanted to find out what was on that paper. After a brief but fierce internal war he grabbed the paper and slowly opened it. He would just read it and then put it back, no one would ever find out. As he read the note his mouth slowly dropped open. His emotions became a whirlwind. Anger, pity, and disbelief mixed with his panic and he felt almost physically sick. His stomach rolled unpleasantly and he took a couple deep breaths to steady himself. He stood up, furious, and stalked downstairs, note clutched in one hand.

Trevor entered the kitchen and walked up to the kitchen table. He slammed the piece of paper down in front of his dad and pointed at it with an accusing finger.

"Is this true?" he asked, voice shaking with anger.

His dad paled as he read it; finally he looked up and locked eyes with Trevor.

"Yes" he said shakily, sounding as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

* * *

**A/N: hey anyone and everyone who's reading this. sorry the update took so long. Crazy writer's block for this story. Anyway, what was written on that note that made Trevor so furious? Well read **_**Error: Malfunction**_** and you'll find out. so please review (for me? *flutters eyelashes*).**

**Bye!**


End file.
